User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 2
Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Luigifan, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Touching base Hey! I just wanted to keep you posted. Mom had an outpatient procedure on one of her sinuses today (the removal of something called a complex mucus seal). Thankfully that went well too. She's doing well, but we're all tired (We left home about 7:45 AM because the procedure was scheduled for 8:45 AM). As for her foot, she hasn't had the mold for the shoe insert yet, but she's walking well and feeling well. She has a walker if she feels she needs it, but most of the time the cane is sufficient. Have a blessed day. :-) Raidra (talk) 01:15, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! As for Tiololo, it's still hard to believe. I heard that he got to see the well wishes that people left, so while he didn't get the blessing we were all hoping for, he did get a blessing. I heard that Tiaxn was going to create an R.I.P. blog in his honor, so when that happens we can leave our thoughts and memories. I think that now we can honor his memory and keep his spirit alive. I hope this doesn't sound nosy, but I happened to see the post you left on his talk page. That was really nice. Raidra (talk) 17:05, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plagiarism As it's a pretty well-known legend I think there're bound to be some bleed-over from that page and the wiki article. (For example you can look up the urban legend of "humans can lick too" and the story that is on the wiki and find a number of similarities) As one of the earlier copy-pastas that has been marked in the historical archives, I'm less likely to delete it, but I will bring it up with the other admins and see what their opinion is. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:59, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Illin' Good afternoon! I'm okay, but I'm afraid Mom hasn't felt well the last couple days. She's felt dizzy and has been going to the bathroom a lot. We think it's a side-effect of some medicine she was given. The doctor said that she doesn't have to take it anymore, so hopefully she'll feel better soon. Tuesday morning happens to be prayer meeting at our church, so they made her a prayer cloth. If you don't know what that is, it's basically a physical representation of a prayer for recovery and it's like a "Get well soon/We're thinking of you" card. They pray for someone's healing, anoint a small patch of cloth with oil, and give it to the person as a sign that they're cared about and that God is with them. I'll tell her you asked about her. She appreciates all the well-wishes she's gotten. :-) How are things with you? Raidra (talk) 18:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :-) I told her what you said and she appreciates all the well-wishes. She didn't feel well when she woke up this morning, but late this afternoon she felt well enough to drive to a nearby town for some errands (which my aunt and I helped her with), so that's good. That's cute! Gary Larson had some Humpty Dumpty related Far Side cartoons, though they weren't as cute. One had the king's men trying and failing to put Humpty together again, so the commander told them something like, "All right, you've had your turn! Let the king's horses try it for a while!" Raidra (talk) 00:53, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Status report Mom felt better when she got up this morning, so hopefully she's on the mend. Today she's wanted to sleep a lot, but that's fine. Wouldn't it be great if people were like Snorlax the Pokemon and they recovered from whatever ailed them after a good nap? Raidra (talk) 00:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Mom went to the doctor and he took a bunch of crud out of her sinuses. Apparently her symptoms are normal, and she seems to be getting better. She's felt better the last couple days and the doctor apparently didn't see anything to be concerned about. Raidra (talk) 00:33, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Mmm... chocolate! Her mood has improved, but getting her one of those big Symphony bars wouldn't hurt. She gets the kind with almonds, or is it toffee chips? In any case, they make it easy to distinguish which kind is which (One kind has "Symphony" in red print and the other has it in blue, but as a chocolate aficionado you probably knew that already). My stash of emergency chocolate is almost gone, so we'll both have to get some the next time we go grocery shopping. Milk chocolate is my favorite. I appreciate your concern, and for bringing up the subject of chocolate. :-D Raidra (talk) 15:55, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I can't explain it either. I swear, I only eat two or three rows at a time! Here's wishing you plenty of chocolate and other blessings! Raidra (talk) 02:11, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ~looks up from eating chocolate~ Hm? Well, it depends on how big the bar is. I eat Nestle Crunch bars and the like at one sitting, because that's why they're here. If it's a small bar, like four inches or less in length, then you might as well have two at one sitting, right? That gives both sides of your mouth something to do. You need to have some balance in your life. Plus, if you just leave the bars sitting around, the gnats might get to them, and that's just wasteful. It has been a good day, thank you. Mom and I had lunch with my brother and his son/my nephew. Mom and I shared a hot fudge cake, so we got our chocolate fix. I hope yours was great too (Your day I mean, but I hope the next chocolate dessert you get is great too, don't get me wrong). :-D :Oh, it comes with ice cream- http://www.frischs.com/menu/menu.aspx?menuID=4. Frisch's has a lot of good stuff, and I think the hot fudge cake and the strawberry pie baby are their signature desserts. If you know a store that sells ice cream party slices it should be easy enough to MacGuyver your own version of the cake, though. Raidra (talk) 00:41, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I know, right? :-D If you want to get a strawberry pie baby or fire and ice cheesecake, though, ask before you order your meal if they're available. The pie baby is seasonal and the fire & ice, eh, you never know. One time I set aside half my dinner (putting it in a take-home box for later) so I'd have plenty of room for a piece of fire and ice cheesecake, only to have the waitress tell me, "Oh, we don't have that anymore." :-( Luckily there's always hot fudge cake, regular cheesecake, and ice cream sundaes. :-D Oh, hot fudge cake and dairy-based desserts! You never let us down! There's some kind of fudge mix that only comes out at Christmastime, but Mom is smart. She buys two boxes when it's available so we can have some fudge in the winter and some fudge any other time of year. Raidra (talk) 00:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Guess Who?- a Milton Bradley production Hello! We're all right; how are you? Mom's feeling well physically, but she's irritated with the doctors right now (Shoot, we all are). One doctor told her to bring something so she (the doctor) could get something from another doctor. We popped by the office one day and my aunt hand-delivered the information to the receptionist. Mom didn't hear back from the other doctor, so she called that office and was told that they never received whatever it was from the first office. Then she called the first office and they said they didn't know where it was (despite my aunt hand-delivering it). Today, while all three of us were out, the doctor's office called wanting Mom to deal with some forms, and when Mom called back, they were out of office. ~sigh~ It could be worse, but I swear, God made chocolate for times like this. I haven't found your stash, but I imagine it to be like this scene from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. One character suspected another one of having stash of junk food, so she went to his room to investigate. At first it looked like the stash was just one candy bar or small bag of chips (It's been so long I can't really remember), but then it turned out he had convenience store type racks of junk food hidden throughout the room. Thanks for touching base! Raidra (talk) 00:07, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, at the top secret chocolate vault.... Yeah, really! She has an appointment with that doctor tomorrow about the issue, and she's tempted to speak her mind! Don't worry. Even if I discovered your rich and bountiful chocolate stash, I wouldn't take advantage of it. A person's secret chocolate stash is sacred, dang it! Robbing other people's stashes is the way of death! Raidra (talk) 00:17, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! You too. :-) :My understanding is that's the standard punishment for such things. :*http://cartoonfatness.wikia.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Pigs_is_Pigs_.281937.29 :*http://cartoonfatness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gumby_Show Raidra (talk) 00:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hola, Luigi! Thanks for checking in. Everything is going pretty well so far. We're currently being hit by a storm, but nothing too serious. Hope all is well on your end. Have a good one! Jay Ten (talk) 13:47, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. You're not bothering me. I'm gonna leave the second one down as it's kinda within the limits I guess, but not the top one. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Good news! Mom went to the foot doctor this afternoon and he liked the looks of it so well that he said she doesn’t need to see him anymore unless there’s a problem. He told her she’s been taking good care of the area. Thanks again for your support during everything! Let's have chocolate in celebration! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :And wash it down with chocolate milk! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:18, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! Hi, Luigi! I'm glad to hear that. Mine have been good as well. Mom's doing well, thank you. :-) On Saturday we met with my brother and his family for brunch. Part of it was to celebrate my sister-in-law's birthday, but another part of it was due to my nephew leaving for college. He left this week, so last Saturday's get-together was the last we'll be seeing him for a while. Have you ever heard comedian Gabriel Iglesias talk about chocolate cake? Next time I'll share one of his routines. Raidra (talk) 01:37, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, here's one. Gabriel said that since he's talked about liking chocolate cake, fans started giving him chocolate cakes. One time he came home with eight cakes. It was two or three o'clock in the morning, but there was no way he could bring all those cakes inside quietly. He had to grab a couple, close the car door, bring them inside, and repeat. His girlfriend and her son from a previous relationship came down to investigate and the son was amazed to see all these cakes. Gabriel explained, "I talked about liking chocolate cake, so fans bring me chocolate cake," and the son replied, "You should talk about liking Transformers figures." The mother told the son to go to bed but Gabriel offered him some cake first. He found a little cake and offered it to him. The son asked, "I can have a little piece?" and Gabriel replied, "You can have the whole thing." He told the audience, "The expression on his face was like he had been given something directly from God." The son got sick the next morning, but he said it was worth it. That's not the whole routine, and I left some things out, but you get the idea. Raidra (talk) 01:10, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Making the rounds Hey, Luigi! I hope you're doing well too. Mom paid a visit to the foot doctor today to make sure her remaining big toe is okay (Thankfully it is). On Friday she goes to the place to start the process of getting the shoe insert. So far things continue to go well. :-) On the way back from the doctor's we stopped at an Esther Price. Esther Price is a chocolate shop based in Dayton, OH (which is next to my hometown of Trotwood). If you're ever in the Dayton area, they have stores in Dayton, Englewood, and Centerville (which is where the podiatrist was). We don't go there often, but it's fun when we do. I got a bag of gummy army men (which seems wrong somehow), an Esther Price chocolate bar, a chocolate-covered crisped rice treat, and a chocolate covered sandwich cookie (I didn't use brand names because I don't know if they're brand name or generics. They're good either way). It was funny because at the counter there was a recipe. *Some of our delicious chocolates *A warm car *A dash of sunshine *Let sit for a few minutes *Chocolate soup!!! So in summation, we have two of our favorite things- healthy relatives and chocolate. ~sings jingle~ The homemade goodness everyone likes! Life's a whole lot sweeter with fine chocolates from Esther Price! Raidra (talk) 01:00, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate fix Have you ever had a chocolate brand called Moser Roth? It's good milk chocolate, but the only place I know that has it is Aldi's (a discount grocery store). Raidra (talk) 00:56, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Moser Roth lovers, unite! It was good, thank you. How was yours? Raidra (talk) 03:09, August 29, 2016 (UTC) How do you fondue? That's good! You're certainly welcome. Talk to you later! :-D Raidra (talk) 03:26, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I just wanted to give you an update. Mom went to the podiatrist today and he said everything looks good. :-D I, on the other hand, drank so much chocolate milk I felt sick, but I'm better now, so it's all good! I hope you're doing well too. Raidra (talk) 00:34, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate milk- the King of Flavored Dairy Products Thanks! You can imagine how happy and relieved we are. :-D I don't know if it's the amount I drank as much as the amount of food I ate beforehand. When I have to put the rest of the glass in the fridge for later, you know something's gone wrong! Raidra (talk) 00:19, September 6, 2016 (UTC) It's the cream! Oh my gosh, I love creamy chocolate milk! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:12, September 8, 2016 (UTC) All the news that is news In Mom's health-related news, Mom went to the foot doctor yesterday. She has a friction blister on her right big toe. He told her to make an appointment with another doctor to get some medicine for it, so she goes to see that doctor tomorrow. Luckily the doctor yesterday told her it's not too serious, and she won't need to see him again for about a month. Today she picked her her special shoes. In chocolate-related news, I got some chocolate milk the other day. I got some cookies n' cream flavored yogurt too, but it probably won't have much of a taste to it. Raidra (talk) 00:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :That's good! I'd say my day has been great too. :-) I got the yogurt, but haven't tried it yet, which is why I can only guess how it tastes at this point. It's from Yoplait, which is pretty good at getting flavors right. I'll be sure to give you an update. Raidra (talk) 00:30, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I was pleasantly surprised by the yogurt. It had a nice chocolate-vanilla kind of taste to it. Raidra (talk) 00:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Sweet! I like how it comes with a carrying pouch too. I have a couple Naruto items on my Christmas list this year- http://www.399animeshop.com/anime/naruto/naruto-frog-purse-gamachan.php and http://www.399animeshop.com/anime/naruto/ninja-pouch-set.php. We're doing well. Her toe is looking better than it was last week. I appreciate you asking, and hope you're doing well too. :-) Raidra (talk) 01:13, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Psst! Over here! My day was pretty good, and hopefully yours was too. Mom's been doing well, thank you. She had a headache earlier today, but she's generally been doing well. :-D I mowed the lawn earlier, so that gave me an excuse to drink chocolate milk. Seriously, I heard some health commercial saying it was good to drink chocolate milk after a workout. Yummy! Raidra (talk) 01:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello back! Things are going pretty well. My nephew, who's in college, got to visit this weekend, so we all went out to eat today. I hope you're doing well too! Raidra (talk) 02:23, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Mom's doing pretty well and I found a chocolate bar I'd forgotten about, so things are going well. I hope you're doing well too. Raidra (talk) 00:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Light and Dark: The Shades of Ninja Chocolate! It's funny you should mention ninja chocolate because the Naruto Fanon wiki (a fan-fiction website where Naruto fans can create their own characters, jutsu, hidden villages, etc.) has an article like that- http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Bars. I don't get the picture caption reading, "It's the food of demons," though since, as we all know, chocolate is a blessing sent from Heaven above. Maybe it's a translation error and they meant to say that it's the preferred choice of chocolate fiends. Raidra (talk) 23:38, October 26, 2016 (UTC) The Last of the Halloween Candy Yesterday Mom went in for a check-up and they liked what they saw. Today she celebrated a milestone birthday (I’m not saying which one because it isn’t polite to reveal ages like that). This past Saturday my brother and his wife took us out to eat to celebrate, so we had a good time. Thankfully things are going well. I had fun passing out candy last night. There wasn't as much leftover chocolate as I'd hoped, but that's okay. It was totally worth it. I was originally just going to share this video with Doom Vroom, but I decided it was just too wonderful. Behold the glory of weird Japanese capsule toys! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjbrKYJeGdc Raidra (talk) 23:48, November 1, 2016 (UTC) That's good! There's not much to report on our end, though Mom's toe has been doing well. :-D I still have some candy eating to do. Raidra (talk) 00:55, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Happy Thanksgiving Hello! I am, and hopefully you are too. Thanks, that's sweet of you! Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours too! :-D Speaking of holiday treats, I once wondered why there were Halloween-themed cereals and Christmas-themed cereals, but no Thanksgiving-themed cereals. Then I realized, "What would they have? Marshmallow turkeys and sugar-frosted Pilgrims?" Chocolate really is the best way to go. Raidra (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I just saw the edit you made to your page. Yay, I made the list! :-D Thank you, that was really nice. Raidra (talk) 02:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Here's a little something for you- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Happy_Thanksgiving,_my_friends. Raidra (talk) 15:10, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Happy December! Thanks, you too! Mom has a couple check-ups coming up this week. We'd appreciate your prayers because she's nervous about what they might say. Chick-Fil-A is good. A couple months ago we stopped at one and Mom decided she didn't want a whole meal. On a whim she ordered a meal off the children's menu. It was good and it also came with a little bottle of milk, with is good because she doesn't like soda very much. Here's something I came across, and maybe you can try to get one of these next time you go- http://secretmenu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chick-Fil-A. Raidra (talk) 23:54, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Mom has a couple appointments coming up. One of them was supposed to be last week, but they screwed things up. ]:-( She's been doing well though, and interestingly enough, we did stop at a Chick-Fil-A the other day. We both got milkshakes. I hadn't gotten one originally, but Mom said hers was so good that I should get one too. She was right; they have great milkshakes. :-D Raidra (talk) 01:09, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Secrets and Fries You're certainly welcome! I was tempted to order off the secret menu, but with it being the holiday season and close to lunch, there was a big crowd. I decided to order a regular meal, but someday, Buffalo Chicken Sandwich and/or Blueberry Cheesecake Milkshake, you will be mine! Raidra (talk) 14:08, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, here's something I thought was funny. I saw a show where a guy asked, "Did you know there's a secret menu at Chipotle?" You look at the Chipotle section http://secretmenu.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chipotle, and it's just two entries. X-D Raidra (talk) 14:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Foods stuff We got some bad news healthwise, but otherwise we're doing well. We'll get through this latest situation. Here's another interesting website I came across- http://frankenfood.wikia.com/wiki/Foodhybrids_Wikia. It's a wiki for hybrid foods, such as the ramen burger and the pizza cake. Raidra (talk) 00:20, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I'll tell her you said so. I'm okay, though I'm irritated with doctors right now. Raidra (talk) 01:39, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Here we go again Here’s an update I hoped I wouldn’t have to make, but unfortunately, it happened again. Earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. She’s now down to eight and a half (which I think is the same number as Nightmare on Elm Street movies). However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Thank you again for your continued well-wishes; we appreciate them all. Raidra (talk) 00:57, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:19, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Sweet Christmas wishes Thank you, and I hope you and yours are having a great one too! :-D I shared your message with Mom and she said she appreciates you thinking of her. Raidra (talk) 23:58, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Holiday update- We had our belated Christmas get-together today. We went to my brother's house and we all had a great time. Happy New Year! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:31, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, you too! Here's hoping the new year brings less trouble and more chocolate! :-D Raidra (talk) 23:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello and good night! I'm doing well, though I'm about to go to bed because I'm tired. Mom's been doing well. She has an appointment on Tuesday, so hopefully I'll have more good news soon. In site news, I got an important badge a few days ago. Thank you, I appreciate that. You have good day tomorrow too! :-D Raidra (talk) 03:58, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Mom had an appointment today. He said the right foot is looking good, but he’d like to have another look at the left foot in a week. Things have been going well. We went to a Chinese buffet to eat afterward, which was good because I had a craving for sweet and sour chicken for some reason. Raidra (talk) 00:12, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Here spicy chick chick chick! Have you ever had Nashville hot chicken https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_chicken? That's some good stuff right there. Raidra (talk) 01:47, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Today I went to a restaurant called Mike's Nashville Hot http://www.mikesnashvillehot.com/. They have five levels of spiciness. I told the lady I wanted my chicken tenders Nashville Hot (the highest level) and she asked, "Have you ever had Nashville Hot before?" I replied, "Not from here," (I had had Nashville hot chicken at KFC and O'Charley's before) and she told me, "Well, we have to warn you, the Nashville Hot is eye-wateringly hot." I noted that maybe I should get the Southern heat (the second hottest) instead, and she gave me one of each so I could see for myself which one I preferred. They stuck a little plastic sword in the hottest one so I'd know which one it was. They were really nice. The meal was good, but they weren't kidding about how hot it was! I ate the hottest one first, and within a couple bites my lips were burning. I'll definitely be going back, but I'll stick with the Southern Heat from now on. Raidra (talk) 01:30, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Ice Ice Chocolate Hello! We are doing well, thank you. Mom had a follow-up appointment the other day and the doctor liked the looks of things. She has another one in a week, so hopefully I'll have more good news seven days from now. I hope you're doing well too. Recently I got a few of something called Ice Cubes from a sweets shop in the Dayton Mall. They're delightful little chocolate cubes that just melt in your mouth. They're a little on the pricey side (50 cents each), but I get them when I can. Maybe I'll ask for a box for my birthday. Raidra (talk) 00:22, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Awesome Hello! I'm glad to hear you're doing well! There's good news and bad news. The bad news is Mom had a health issue recently. The good news is she's much better now and is in good spirits. I appreciate your concern for my family and I (as well as for our chocolate consumption ;-)). I recently had a Milky Way Simply Caramel bar that must have gotten damaged in handling because part of it was neatly cleaved off in the wrapper. That was fine, though, because I was saved the effort of biting that chunk off the rest of the bar. My first attempt to order off the Chik-Fil-A secret menu was unsuccessful. I wanted to get the Blueberry Cheesecake Milkshake, but when I looked over the desserts menu I couldn't find cheesecake. One of the ladies there told me she was sorry, but they didn't have cheesecake anymore. I don't know if that meant the whole chain or just that franchise, but that doomed my attempt before it began. She was really nice about it though, and my meal was great as usual. Next time I might try to get the Buffalo Chicken Sandwich or the Crispy Chicken Club. May the Lord bless you and ensure that your chocolate supply is ever ample. :-) Raidra (talk) 00:11, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The Chocolate Bandit Hey, how's it going? We're doing well. Today I read through a book of dumb crook stories and bizarre police blotters, and one of them had a guy who stole a box of chocolate bars. They caught him easily because as he made his getaway he ate chocolate bars and left the wrappers, leaving a trail. Always remember to get your chocolate the honest way! Raidra (talk) 01:01, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :That's good to hear! Raidra (talk) 23:13, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Mom had an appointment today and thankfully got a good report. :-D I hope things are continuing to go well on your end too. Raidra (talk) 23:26, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh my gosh, that sounds good! You know how they say, "Everything is better with bacon."? I think Oreos are the dessert equivalent of that. Whenever we go to a buffet with a soft serve ice cream station I top my cone or bowl with the crushed Oreos. Livin' the dream! Raidra (talk) 23:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Luigi! You caught me before we went out for some shopping (Well, my Mom and my aunt mainly go shopping and I mainly tag along & eat at whatever restaurant we go to). Thankfully things have been going well for all of us. Mom's in good health and spirits. Thanks for asking! I hope you all are doing well too. :-D Raidra (talk) 16:04, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Over here! Hello! I'm sorry to hear you're sick. Ironically, I have been too, though I'm feeling a lot better than I did this time last week. I'm still getting tired easily, but hopefully that'll clear up soon. Mom's doing well, and hopefully your loved ones are too. Here's hoping we feel super again soon! Raidra (talk) 02:05, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Happy Easter! Here's hoping you had a blessed holiday and lots of chocolate. My basket included a chocolate bunny and a chocolate cross from Esther Price. ~sings jingle~ "The homemade goodness everyone likes/Life's a whole lot sweeter with fine chocolates from Esther Price!" Raidra (talk) 23:27, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :-D Yay! Of course, I feel obligated to show this clip now. ;-) I'm glad you're having a good one so far. Everything is going well, thanks. She's gotten good reports lately, and the other day a lady at Prayer Group treated us (the whole prayer group; it's a small but well-knit group) to lunch. Raidra (talk) 13:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Learnt v Learned Hey, just to let you know but I've had to rollback your edit on There's Something Wrong with my Sister. Learnt is more common in British English but is still valid in both American and British English. There are a lot of verbs that use both -t and -ed e.g. burned/burnt, kneeled/knelt, dreamed/dreamt etc. ChristianWallis (talk) 16:09, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Brownie points Things are going well. I didn't respond last night because it was thundering and my head was bothering me. I feel better this morning. Mom's doing well too. :-D I hope things are going well for you all. Oh, bummer! X-D At least they were your brownies. If you had eaten someone else's brownies when they had entrusted you to take a picture, that would've been really bad! We'll see how it goes next time. By the way, one time I saw a commercial for some kind of "state-of-the art" brownie pan. Part of the pitch was that all the brownies baked in it would have edges. It showed a regular brownie pan and all the edge pieces had been taken. The voice-over cried, "Oh, no! Someone ate all the edge pieces!" and he was so over-dramatic that I laughed out loud. Raidra (talk) 14:30, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I happened to be on-line! I know some people (like my aunt) prefer the inside pieces. I feel the same way you too- it's all good! Well, it's all good as long as they don't have nuts (I'm not allergic; I just don't like desserts with nuts). The talk about brownies gave me an excuse to look up this article of simple yet genius ideas. Check out numbers 15 and 22 in particular. Raidra (talk) 19:35, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Cornering the brownie market I had a thought yesterday. I wonder if anyone ever buys all four corners and runs out calling, "I got 'em all!" It'd be like, "Oh, no, I guess we'll have to bake another pan or two! ~winks~" Raidra (talk) 15:34, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hello!!! My head's a little touchy right now, so I won't be on long, but generally we're doing well. Mom has been able to do some work with the flowers in the garden. Hopefully I can do some more weeding this week and make room for plants we actually want to grow. I have some birthday chocolate left over. It's been warm recently, so I have the remaining chocolate pieces in the freezer so they won't melt. Thank you for asking, and I hope you're doing well too! :-D Raidra (talk) 15:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :I just wanted to drop by and say hello. I hope things are going well. :-) Raidra (talk) 14:50, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Excitement! That's good! Yeah, we've been busy too, though we have had time for things like brunch with my brother. We appreciate you asking. We've generally been doing well, though Mom felt sick this morning. I've had a bit of a sore throat, so either something's going around or I just need to shut up. I'm lucky that A) it's only been a minor, non-persistent sore throat and B) it gives me an excuse to drink hot Dr. Pepper. You just heat it in a saucepan or kettle (or leave a bottle in a hot car for a while), maybe add a slice of lemon or some lemon juice. That's the stuff! If you prefer ginger ale, I hear that's good hot too. May your throat be ever soothed, my friend. :-D Raidra (talk) 16:58, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Cola-la-la-la-la Thankfully she felt better later that day (and was just fine the next). My throat's doing better too, though I still have twinges. If you're nauseous, there's also something called cola syrup which is good. You don't drink it straight; you pour it over crushed ice and eat it like a snow cone. It's weird because I don't like cola as a drink, but I like gummi cola bottles, cola-flavored Icees, and coke syrup over crushed ice. That makes sense. It'd be a little weird if you'd said you were playing as Yoshi. ;-) Raidra (talk) 16:23, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Stormy Weather, Warm Heart Hello! That's sweet of you; I hope you all are doing well too. :-D We've been doing well. Mom has had some aches and pains, but overall we're doing well. Yesterday we went to a Chinese buffet and then to a nursery (for plants). Mom picked out some plants, which are already getting plenty of water since it's been raining all morning. There's some tropical storm down south, so we'll be getting plenty of rain here too. I swear, Ohio gets everyone's bad weather. In any case, the rain should be good for the plants. Remember to keep hydrated! By the way, since your talk page is getting long, I can archive it if you want. Raidra (talk) 15:37, June 23, 2017 (UTC)